fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Nakanishi Kana
Years Old |height= 160cm |group= SKE48 |Team= Team S |debuted= September, 2010 / 4th Generation |colour= ffc213 |}} Nakanishi Kana is the co-leader of SKE48's Team S. Profile * Name: Nakanishi Kana * Birth Date: June 4, 1997 (age ) * Birth Place: Osaka, Japan * Status: **2010-09-29: SKE48 Member **2010-12-06: Team E Member **2013-04-13: Team KII Member **2014-02-24: Team S Member **2019-12-10: Graduated * Specialties: Swimming, making weird faces * Hobbies: Playing with her dogs, collecting gorilla items; she even owns a gorilla wallet * Favorite Food: Okonomiyaki, fried green peppers * Favorite Animal: Dogs * Favorite Color: Light blue * Favorite Subject: Science * Favorite English Word: "Surprise!!" * Looks up to: Maeda Yuuka, Tanaka Reina, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon Trivia * She has 2 siblings: an older sister by 2 years, Marina, and a younger brother. * She also has two pet dogs named Chocolat and RuRu. * In March 2016, she graduated from high school. She attended Hinode High School, a private academy known for its alumni in the entertainment industry, and also graduated with Ikuta Erina. * She got along the best with Tamura Meimi. * She hangs out often with Nogizaka46 member Sato Masaki and has said Sato's family are really nice people. * She learned piano from when she was 5 years old to 12. * She'd like to go to an amusement park with Takeuchi Akari. * She is good at imitating menacing cats and gorillas. * She considers her strong point to be never giving up, and her weak points to be shyness and sleeping too much. * She describes her personality as loud. * She was a big fan of Maeda Yuuka. * She once took Suzuki Kanon's beloved bear "Cha-chan". Kanon said she was shocked to see Cha-chan in Kana's arm instead of by her mirror in the dressing room. * She is allergic to cats. * In Fukuda Kanon's final interview before her graduation, she had this to say about Nakanishi: "She’s changed the most since joining the group – it’s like she’s a different person. Her singing ability and her power of expression have really improved, so I’m sure she’s been putting in a lot of work behind the scenes." * She was upset that her little brother doesn't want to take baths with her anymore. * She believes she is the SKE48 member with the highest rate of getting angry. * If she did not become an idol, she would like to work in a café because enjoys making and eating meals. * On May 26, 2013, it was announced that she would take part in a new project called Yattaruchan Daisakusen starting in August, for which she would go on a mission to become "Super Yattaruchan", along with the support of Takeuchi Akari. On the same day, Nakanishi opened an official Twitter account. * On July 24, 2013, she announced that she finished shooting for her first solo DVD, sweet kana, which was later released on October 3. * On March 2, 2014, Takeuchi Akari and Nakanishi tweeted that their Twitter accounts would become inactive, but they would start to update their blog more often. * On October 28, 2017, she made a guest appearance at the premium Halloween night screening of Wonder Woman at Isetan Shinjuku's rooftop garden. * On December 19, 2018, it was announced that she was diagnosed with enthesitis in her left Achilles tendon. She first complained about foot pain in the middle of November which the doctor examined overtime, but due to the lack of recovery and her foot hurting when she walked, a thorough examination was done and resulted in the diagnosis of enthesitis. Nakanishi requires at least four to six weeks of treatment, forcing her to take absence from SKE48's appearance at rockin'on presents COUNTDOWN JAPAN 18/19 on December 29 and limiting her participation for other events and lives up to January 13 to only sitting or MCs. * On January 16, 2019, her injury was recently reexamined and it was decided that she could not participate in the activites up to mid-February due to her having difficulty walking for too long when traveling. * As of February 7, 2019, she still required medical treatment and had to restrict further activities. * She returned to performing at the end of March 2019. * On September 30, 2019, she announced that she would graduate from SKE48 and retire from entertainment industry on December 10, 2019. * She made her decision to graduate earlier in the year while she was recovering from her injury, but postponed the announcement until after Katsuta Rina's graduation. She is interested in studying beauty and food, as well as business management. She wants to expand her horizons and challenge new things, but has not yet decided what path to take. * On November 15, 2019, she held a "Yattaruchan Cinema" talk event sponsored by Kaiju Radio at the AEON Cinema THEATUS Chofu movie theater. * On November 29, 2019, she released her first visual photobook, Kana. * On December 8, 2019, it was revealed that Fukuda Kanon had written and composed a solo song for Nakanishi called "Tenshi no Namida" in honor of her graduation. Singles * Banzai Venus * 12gatsu no Kangaroo Honorary Titles Category:SKE48 4th Generation Category:1997